


Photo Sketches

by Nezclaw



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/pseuds/Nezclaw
Summary: A number of pencil drawings I've done for practice. These are reproductions of photos and screenshots I've seen on Tumblr.





	1. Mike Sketches




	2. Micky Sketches

ok so i only have one pic of just micky....


	3. Peter Sketches




	4. Dolenzmith Sketches




End file.
